The Way It Was Meant To Be
by Bella654
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. After he moves away Bella falls for his best friend Emmett. Years later, Edward moves back only to find that Bella and Emmett have gotten married. Will she stay with Emmett or leave him for her one true love?


**Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. After Edward moves away, Bella falls for his best friend Emmett. Years later, Edward moves back, only to find that Bella and Emmett have gotten married, and are extremely happy. At least, that's what it looks like on the outside. The truth is Bella and Emmett constantly fight. Will Edward finally give Bella the happily ever after they've both been dreaming of for years or will things turn into a disaster?**

**I hope you like this, please, please REVIEW!**

6 years earlier

We pull up in front of Edward's house and I instantly feel sadness making it's way into my heart. I turn my face to look at him and see that he's looking at me the same way. His emerald green eyes show flickers of agony. I guess mine look exactly the same. He kisses me softly before opening his door and walking over to the passenger side to open mine. We walk in silence to his door, too miserable to talk. I finally break the silence. "I love you. I can't believe you're moving." I say, sadly. He gives me a gentle kiss. "I love you. Never forget that." he says, before carrying me into his bedroom.

2011

I zip up my last suitcase and head downstairs. We leave for Charleston tomorrow. I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and gently kiss my husband.

"Change of plans. Edward just called. He said he's coming here. His flight lands in an hour." Emmett says, before taking my suitcase back upstairs.

I blink my eyes several times trying to make sense of the situation. Edward's coming here. My heartbeat immediately quickens. I haven't seen Edward since his last day in Forks. Since the day I lost my virginity to him. I don't know how much Emmett told him, but most likely Edward doesn't know I married his best friend.

So much happened after the move. The End of my life. My happiness. Everything. I became severely depressed and nothing could cheer me up. Just two months after that, I found out I was pregnant. That made me feel a little bit more hopeful. Edward wouldn't forget about me completely if we had a child. The only person I told was Edward's sister, Alice. By the time I was ready to tell my parents and Edward, I miscarried. I was even more miserable and sometimes I still cry myself asleep thinking about how my unborn child never got a chance to live. After that, I tried to restart my life. It went okay for a while. I started going out again, but it just wasn't the same without him. Eventually, the pain went away, but came back, when Emmett told me Edward had found a new girlfriend in Charleston. I was so sick of feeling sad that I just kissed Emmett without thinking about it. That one kiss lead to so much. We've been together ever since. He makes me happy and helped me forget about Edward. Three years later, I became Mrs. Emmett McCarthy.

I open my eyes and shake my head, trying to clear it. My wedding band suddenly feels like it weighs 100 pounds. This is stupid. I shouldn't care what Edward thinks of our marriage. He went on with his life and so did I. I take a few deep breaths, trying to relax. The doorbell rings and I feel a strong urge to hide.

"Babe, can you get the door. I'm getting dressed." Emmett calls down to me. A few more deep breaths before I walk to the door.

"Bella?" Edward asks, shocked.

"Yeah. It's me." I say, my voice thick with emotion. He looks back at me bewildered. I don't blame him, I would be acting the same way if the situation were reversed. He controls his expression in just enough time for Emmett to reach the bottom step.

"Edward! It's been too long!" Emmett exclaims.

"You should come up to Charleston soon." Edward responds. A small familiar face steps forward.

"Alice?" I say, my voice excited.

"Hi, Bella!" she says, stepping forward to hug me. Well at least there's someone I was actually looking forward to seeing. Jasper smiles kindly at me. The happy smile that appeared on my face didn't last long. A tall blonde with blue eyes stepped next to Edward.

"This is Rosalie. My fiancée." he says, putting his arm around her. My smile instantly disappears as my eyes lock on the diamond ring on her left hand.

**I know it's kind of a cliffy, but I feel this will make you want to read the next chapter even more!**


End file.
